Various bulletin board designs have been developed over the years. Some of the simplest designs utilize cork bulletin boards for permitting memos, messages, or sheet paper for display, to be thumb tacked or pinned onto the bulletin board surface. Other designs have provided message racks, paper racks, and display systems, incorporating slidable clothes pegs, or clips, for retaining messages and memos. There is a need in the art for further development of bulletin boards to facilitate the movement of messages thereon, and the efficient retrieval of a particular one of the messages, memos, or other items attached to the bulletin board for later review or retrieval.